YuGiOh! The Story  Mistress Nikki's Army
by Bigdave201022
Summary: A New Card shop has opened in Domino City to rival Yugi grandfathers Game shop and Duke's Black Clown game store. While the owner has plans for Yugi's friends Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Rebecca and Vivian.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Chapter 1

The Invitation

It was October the 31st and on a late autumns day as most of the leaves on the trees where a nice golden brown as we join Yugi walking to school until he was joined by Téa, Joey and Tristan as they walked past a new game shop where they stopped and looked at it as two beautiful girls approached them wearing quite revealing Mardi Gras costumes while wearing peacock feathered venetian masks over their upper faces as the first girls said,

"Here you go," as she held out a leaflet to Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan as they continued to school while looking at the leaflets.

While looking at the leaflets Yugi turned to Téa and said,

"Oh great another game shop opening in town, I have a strange feeling that we have been here before when Duke opened his shop" he said as they continued their way to school.

"Yeah I know it's like Déjà vu but come on its Halloween and they are holding a masquerade party tonight at seven" replied Téa as she walked alongside Yugi.

Just then Joey walking backwards said,

"Come on Yugi, the store opens tonight and if its free entry then I'm there" he said as he crashed into a lamppost as Téa burst out laughing.

Just then Joey got up and caught up with Yugi and Téa.

"Yeah I guess your right Joey as I would like to see this new version of Duel Monsters" he replied as they reached school.

Meanwhile in her office sat a feminine figure half covered in darkness as another female stood in the doorway and said,

"Excuse me Mistress would you like me to deliver invitations to the King of Games and his friends?"

"Yes Mia I would" said her Mistress as she sat half covered in darkness.

Later that day at school during a morning break Yugi asked Téa,

"So will you be going to this grand opening in Téa?" he asked.

"I'm not sure Yugi are you?" replied Téa.

"Yeah I'll go to check out the new game and meet the shop owner" replied Yugi.

"Cool but it's a Masquerade party so who will you go as Yugi?" asked Téa.

"I don't know maybe I'll go as Silent swordsman Lv 4… and you Téa?" he replied.

"That's easy I'll be going as a Dark Magician Girl but to pull it off I will need a long blond wig and face mask" replied Téa as she leaned on the table that faced Yugi's.

"I know of a great mask shop that do full latex face masks of all the Duel Monsters you can think of including Dark Magician Girl" he explained as they made their way to their last lesson of the day that was boring as they Téa and Yugi skipped class along with Joey and Tristan and was walking home.

While the gang was making their way home Yugi and Téa separated from Joey and Tristan and told them that they would see them later as Téa and Yugi went into town to the mask shop. When Yugi and Téa walked through the door they looked around until from out of nowhere appeared a shop assistant who scared them half to death as she apologized and introduced herself and said,

"Welcome to the mask shop I'm Helen" she said.

"Hi Helen I'm Yugi and this is my friend Téa who is looking for a Dark Magician Girl latex mask for her costume" he explained.

"Ah so you're going to the new game shop opening tonight" said Helen.

"Yes we are as it is an open party so that everyone is invited" explained Téa.

"That's cool now how about we get find you that mask" replied Helen as she led them to the room where all of the masks were sitting on shelves that reached to the roof of the building.

A short time later Helen found the latex mask for Téa's costume as she took it off the head stand and handed it to Téa and said,

"Go on Téa Try it on" she said as she looked at the mask and then felt the material.

"Ok here goes I hope it fits" replied Téa as she held the sides of the neck and slowly pulled it over her head and then down over her face as she repositioned it so that she could see through the eye holes as she turned around and said,

"Well how do I look Yugi?"

"Like the real thing Téa what is it like wearing it?" replied Yugi.

"It's ok it's perfect and lightweight but it makes a mess of my hair but I'll take it" replied Téa as she took it off and sighed a relieve as her hair returned to her normal as Helen took them to the counter where Téa paid for the mask and left the shop.

Just then Yugi and Téa separated and reached their homes safely but when Yugi walked through the door and was greeted by his grandpa as he had some sort of card in his hand as he walked up to him and said,

"Here Yugi this came for you today" he said as he handed the card over.

"I wonder what it is?" asked Yugi as he opened the envelope and took out a duel monsters card with VIP for its image and a little description in the text box as it read 'You are invited to the grand opening of Miss Nikki's Game Shop and please dress as your favorite Duel Monster as it will be an Masquerade party. The doors will open at 7pm sharp and don't be late' it said as Yugi looked at his grandfather and said,

"Will you be ok Grandpa if I go and check it out?"

"Of course Yugi go and have fun and bring back information" replied Solomon.

"Great I'll phone Téa to see if she's going" he said happily as he picked up his cell phone and called her.

When Yugi got in touch with Téa he said,

"Hey Téa did you receive a invitation from Mistress Nikki for the opening of her game shop tonight"

"Yes I got it when I walked through the door and you…" replied Téa.

"Yep I got one too so I'll come around 6 so that we can get dressed for the Masquerade party" said Yugi as they went on and on for a good hour.

Just then at half five, Yugi took his costume and reached Téa's house as she welcomed him as they went up to her room to get changed.

Just then Yugi took out his Silent Swordsman costume as placed it on Téa's bed as she took her Dark Magician Girl costume and new latex mask and walked into the on suite bathroom. When Téa closed the door, Yugi changed out of his normal attire and into the Silent Swordsman suit while in the bathroom Tea was undressing herself as she removed her school uniform and into her Dark Magician Girl outfit and then opened the bathroom door and rejoined Yugi.

When Yugi was just putting the final touches to his costume on when he saw Téa wearing her perfectly fitted Dark Magician Girl costume as she walked with the latex mask in her right hand and her staff in her left as she walked over and sat beside Yugi and pulled on her Dark Magician Girl Boots. Just then the clock on her wall struck 6:30 as it only gave Téa and Yugi half an hour to get to the new game shop.

Just then Téa, tied her hair back so that it wouldn't irritate her while wearing her mask as she took the mask and pulled it over her head and then over her face as she re-positioned the mask until she could see and breathe properly as the two friends grabbed their decks and made their way to the new card shop where they bumped into Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, Ishizu and Vivian as they waited for the shop to open as everyone was dressed as their favorite Duel Monsters cards.


	2. Chapter 2: Nikki Revealed

Chapter 2

Mistress Nikki Revealed

6:59pm – outside the new Card shop, Téa now looking like the real Dark Magician Girl and the others were waiting for the shop to open as they all stood and saw all the children dressed in their Halloween costumes as some looked like the Blue Eyes White Dragon while others were dressed as zombies and other monsters just then Joey along with his sister Serenity arrived as the Gilford the lightning and Serenity dressed as Leopard Girl. Just then Tristan appeared and joined Yugi, Téa, Joey and Serenity waiting for the ohters to turn up when Mai dressed in a Harpy Lady costume appeared with a large bag over her shoulder When Ishizu, Vivian and Rebecca appeared all dressed in different costumes and joined them, when all of a sudden the large double doors opened as smoke poured out while a strong manly voice said through the speakers,

"Will VIP's have their cards ready to enter if you dare" said the Voice as Tristan and Joey being all gentleman like allowed the girls to go first down a narrow fenced path where they came to the door was a huge man who easily stood in at well over 7 feet tall said,

"Welcome chosen duelists to Mistress Nikki's Card Shop where you meet her in person please swipe your cards through the scanner and proceed to the dark side.

When the girls had swiped their cards through the slot on the wall, the boys quickly followed behind them. When everone who had been invited was in the main shop floor, the doors quickly slammed shut turning the lights off making the crowd stricen with panic. A few minutes later two spotlights turned themselves on and focused on a platform that was situated between two sets of stairways one leading to the upper right and the other going to the Left. Just then the platform churned into life as slowly but surely Mistress Nikki the owner of the store appeared dressed in a very tight black leather corset revealing most of her cleavage when she slowly walked down the felt lined stairs in her Red Thigh high boots and matching opera length leather gloves. While walking down the felt lined stairs everyone looked at Mistress Nikki while her face was concealed behind a full golden mask with silver swirls down the right side of it. While walking down the stairs all the boys who were in the store drooled over her as Mai turned to Joey and said,

"Down Joey" she said jokingly with Serenity and the others laughing as Joey hated to be reminded of the time he lost to duke and had to wear a doggy suit.

Just then Mistress Nikki turned to Yugi and his friends as she turned with a sinister look in her eye before she addressed the crowd when all the lights came on and said from behind her mask,

"Welcome everyone to the grand opening of my Game Boutique store where tonight you all will receive 50 packs of my newest creation of 'Dungeon Duel Monsters' cards that hold 10 cards in each pack.

"Dungeon Duel Monsters?" said the crowd confusingly while Mistress Nikki's assistants dressed in their Mardi Gras outfits stood at either side of her as the duelists talked between themselves.

"Tonight will begin a new age in dueling as you have never seen before… Now enjoy the Masquerade" finished Nikki from behind her mask as she threw a small capsule down on the podium. Just then it exploded creating a large white smokescreen filled the stage magically disappeared leaving only her two assistants standing while numerous costumed girls began to hand out large boxes of cards to everyone in attendance.

Just then Mia who was dressed in a shadow Tamer costume said,

"Yugi Moto and his friends my mistress will see you now" she said as they took the upper right staircase and through the door.

While Mia was leading Yugi and the gang through to see Mistress Nikki she said,

"Your costumes are great now please enter the room as my Mistress awaits you" just as the door opened and there sitting in her large leather chair was Nikki. When Nikki stood up she said

"Welcome Yugi and his friends, now I hope that you are enjoying yourselves and I have to say that your costumes are brilliant, but do you know why you were all invited?" she said from behind her mask while standing in front of them in her high heel boots.

"We don't Nikki but I have to say welcome to Domino City and I live with my grandpa in the Kame Game Shop and was wondering, Why did you decide to open a new card shop here?" replied Yugi.

"That's an easy question Yugi Motou, and the answer is that I wanted to reveal my new expansion to Pegasus' Duel Monsters games by bringing in new concepts and new powerful monsters and cards to help level the playing field between male and female duelists" replied Nikki.

Just then Mai said,

"So you think that I'm not good enough as I came third at Duelist Kingdom and was a Battle City finalist" she said as she stood dressed as a Harpy Lady.

Just then Serenity tried to calm Mai down as Ishizu said

"Nikki may I ask, Why do you wear a mask?"

"That's a good question Ishizu Ishtar but to answer that I will need to show you" replied Nikki as she removed her mask from her face.

Just then everyone went silent as they saw the nasty burn that covered 90 per cent of her face as she placed the mask back onto her face. After Nikki had placed her mask back onto her face she said

"This happened when I was a little girl as I reached up onto the unit and to help my mother but slipped and grabbed a pot of boiling water that splashed all of my face as I lost 20% vision in both eyes and doctors tried everything to save my sight and youthful looks but was unable to save my once smooth face as they had no choice to place a mask over my face but when they shown me the mask I refused to put it on but after sometime alone in my bedroom I knew I would one day put it on and face the world and so I placed the mask you see onto my face and faced the world for the first time with a golden face" she explained.

"But that's enough of me now onto my new Dungeon Duel Monsters" as she clicked her fingers as two of her assistants dressed as the Gemini Elf's handed Yugi and the others a box of cards each holding 50 packs.

Just then large screens turned them on and on the screen appeared Nikki's masked face appeared as she said

"Now Ladies and Gentleman you may now open your new cards and then make your way to the state of the art dueling arena where I will be demonstrating Dungeon Duel Monsters" she said as three large double doors opened as everyone made their way through to the duel arena.

Just then Téa in her full Dark Magician Girl costume was sitting with Serenity and Mai down one side of a large meeting room like table while Rebecca was sitting the other side of the large table with Ishizu and Vivian as they carefully opened all the packs and creating new decks but then Mai turned to Téa and said

"I wonder who she will duel first?" she said.

"I guess it would be Yugi as he is the King of games after all" replied Tea from behind her mask.

Just then Nikki turned to Yugi and said,

"I'll not be using my own personal deck but a makeshift deck but you can use the new cards or your own Battle City winning deck" she said as she led the way to the dueling arena.

"That's not a problem Nikki but I hope you don't hold anything back from me" replied Yugi as they walked up to a large room that looked very similar to Pegasus' castle but it was all lit up while they had shop duel disks already ready as the gang stood on the balcony overlooking the dueling arena.

A few minutes later Nikki and Yugi watched as everyone was taking their seats waiting for the duel to start as four of Nikki's assistants appeared and placed headsets on both Yugi and Nikki as they loaded their decks into the custom duel disks as their decks where auto shuffled as they began the duel with both players life point counters reach 4000 life points as the scoreboard was set and the duel began with both players shouting,

"LET'S DUEL!"

Life Points

Yugi Motou: 4000

Nikki: 4000

Just then Téa decided to remove her Dark Magician Girl mask so that she could watch the duel when Nikki and Yugi drew their first hands and the duel was underway with Nikki starting the duel.


	3. Chapter 3: Yugi Vs Nikki

Chapter 3

The Duel Begins Yugi vs. Nikki

When Nikki Drew a card from her deck she said,

"Here I come Yugi" from behind her mask as she continued,

"Now I draw and summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (**ATK/1900** DEF/900) and end my turn with two cards face down" she said as the duel went to Yugi.

Just then Yugi drew a card from his deck as he looked at the card he pulled as he had drawn Big Shield Guardna and then the cards in his hand he realized the combination of Big Shield Guardna (**DEF/2600**) and Spellbinding Circle placing them both on the field ending his turn.

When the duel went back to Nikki she said,

"Now I draw and then play a monster face down in defense mode and place one card face-down and end my turn" she said as everyone in the crowd got a bit restless as they were watching a stalemate.

Just then Joey shouted from the VIP balcony,

"Come on Yugi you can beat Nikki so get your game on" he said as Yugi looked up and agreed.

When Yugi looked back at his deck he drew a card from it and saw Dark Magician Girl as he said,

"Now Nikki I sacrifice my face down monster in order to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK/2000 DEF/1700) and now I activate the equip spell card Magic Formula that gives my Dark Magician Girl a 500 point boost and now Dark Magician Girl (ATK/2000 **2500**) attack Gemini Elf with your Dark Burning Attack" he ordered as Nikki decided to activate one of her face down cards as she replied,

"I don't think so Yugi as I activate Nightmare Wheel" she said from behind her mask as Dark Magician girl was chained to the wheel as Yugi had no choice but to end his move with a card face down.

When Nikki drew a card from her deck to start her turn she saw that it was her new card, Dominatrix as she said,

"Behold one of my new cards Yugi Moto, Come forth Dominatrix" she said as her monster appeared onto the field.

While everyone looked at Nikki's monster as Téa, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, Rebecca and Vivian said,

"Wow finally some new cards and she's cool" as they awed over Nikki's monster as her stats came up on the large scoreboard (**ATK/1900** DEF/2300)

After Dominatrix appeared on the field Nikki said,

"I flip summon my Morphing Jar that means we must discard every card in our hands to the graveyard and then draw five brand new cards" she explained as she and Yugi discarded their cards to the graveyard as Nikki ended her turn.

Just then Yugi drew a card from his deck and instantly lost 500 life points due to the effect of Nikki's Nightmare Wheel trap card as he had drawn Monster recovery as he looked at Nikki and said,

"I activate the spell card Monster recovery and use it on my Dark Magician Girl and send her and my hand back to my deck, shuffle it and draw five new cards" he explained as he drew a entirely new hand. After Yugi had a quick look at his hand he summoned Queen's Knight in defense mode (ATK/1500 **DEF/1600**) and said,

"I activate Pot of greed that allows me to draw 2 more cards, and I also activate Polymerization in order to fuse Gazelle and Berfomet together to fusion summon Chimera the flying mythical beast (**ATK/2100** DEF/1800) and end my turn" as the duel went back to Nikki.

Shortly after the scoreboard lit up on Nikki's image and score as she drew a card from her deck and said,

"I activate my Polymerization spell card Yugi, to fuse my Ancient Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone in order to Fusion summon my Mystical Sand" she said as a beautiful looking witch flying on her broomstick appeared on the field in attack mode. (**ATK/2100** DEF/1700)

When Nikki continued with her turn she said,

"Due to battle city rules my new card cannot attack this turn so I end my turn" she said as she looked at Yugi on the other side of the arena.

When the Duel went back to Yugi he drew a card from his deck and said,

"I draw, and summon King's Knight (**ATK/1600** DEF/1400) and now when both King's and Queen's Knight is on the field I can special summon my Jack's Knight (**ATK/1900** DEF/1000) from my deck" he said as he now had his three knights all on the field side by side.

Just then Yugi ordered his Chimera to attack the Gemini Elf in which took 200 of Nikki's life points as they dropped to 3800 ending his turn.

Current Score

Yugi: 3000

Nikki: 3800

When Nikki had begun her turn she looked at the three cards she had in her hand as she then looked up at Yugi's side of the field and his four monsters as she said,

"I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all your spell and trap cards and now that your monsters are vulnerable to my attacks I attack your King's Knight with my mystical sand" she ordered as the Mystical Sand swooped down and destroyed King's Knight as Yugi lost 500 life points dropping them down to 2500.

Yugi then drew a card from his deck and drew his Dark Magician Girl once more as he looked at his hand and had no choice but to summon her once more by sacrificing his Queen's Knight as she appeared on the field in attack mode (**ATK/2000** DEF/1700) as he ended his turn.

When he had ended his turn Nikki said,

"Come on Yugi at this rate I'll have you defeated in no time" she teased, as she drew a card from her deck and continued,

"I activate another one of my new the spell cards Yugi" as she activated the card as she placed it in the spell card slot on her duel disk.

Just then the card revealed itself as Nikki said,

"this card is called Slave mask that can only be activated if have 1 face up Dominatrix in attack mode and this is a special card as I can now take control of one of your monsters and take control of it but lucky for you the equipped monster cannot attack on the same turn this card is played so I take control of…" she paused as a dog shaped mask appeared on the field.

"Dark Magician Girl!" continued Nikki from behind her golden mask as her Slave Mask spell card activated.

A few seconds later the dog shaped mask flew towards Yugi's Dark Magician Girl forcing Dark Magician Girls hat to fall off her head as the Slave mask fastened itself over her head as she tried to get it off but to no avail. Just then Dark Magician Girl appeared on Nikki's side of the field with the dog shaped mask firmly locked over her head as she was now under Nikki's control while Serenity and Mai was shocked by the deck Nikki was using as they could only watch in horror as the duel continued.

Just then Nikki said,

"Now what is the King of games going to do with only one monster and no cards on the field and with me having Dominatrix, Dark Magician Girl and Mystical Sand and three cards face-down" she said from behind her mask.

Just then Yugi looked down at the floor and wished that Yami was with him but then he heard all his friends up on the VIP Balcony cheering him on as Téa said,

"Come on Yugi, you are the king of games and you have been in tougher spots than this so snap out of it and duel like we know you can" she shouted as Yugi suddenly snapped out of his trance as he drew a card from his deck without looking at it and said,

"I activate the spell card 'Card of Sanctity' that allows her both to draw until we have six cards in our hands" he said as both duelists drew until they had six cards each as Yugi continued,

"Now I summon Magician's Valkyria and now the spell card Magical Dimension" he said as a large steel frame holding a chamber appeared as Yugi continued,

"Now I tribute my Magician's Valkyria in order to bring forth my ultimate card… The Dark Magician" as he appeared in all his glory as he stood in attack mode (**ATK/2500 **DEF/2100) as he stood by his Chimeria as he now had two cards powerful enough to defend him as he continued,

"Finally I activate the spell card Dark Magic Attack and this card allows me to destroy all of your spell and trap cards on your side of the field as longs I have 1 face up Dark Magician on my side of the field and now that your Slave mask is destroyed I get my Dark Magician Girl back" he finished as Dark Magician Girl returned to his side of the field and stood beside her male counterpart. Just then Yugi used is Dark Magician Girl to destroy Nikki's Dominatrix as she took 100 points of damage while her life points dropped down to 3700.

Current score 

Yugi: 3000

Nikki: 3700


	4. Chapter 4: Yugi's Victory

Chapter 4

Yugi's Victory

After Yugi took the advantage with Chimera, Dark Magician, Jack's Knight and Dark Magician Girl on the field the crowd cheered for Yugi, until Nikki said from behind her mask,

"Well done Yugi, You aren't called the King of games for nothing." she said as she drew a card from her deck.

After Nikki looked at the card she had drawn as she looked at Yugi's side of the field and said,

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity which allows me to draw 3 cards and then discard 2 so I'll send these two to the graveyard." she said as she placed them into her graveyard.

"Next, I activate my De-Fusion spell card and use it on my Mystical Sand" she said as both Ancient Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone reappeared back to the field from her graveyard.

"Finally I sacrifice my two monsters to bring out my powerful Cosmo Queen. (ATK/**2900 **DEF/2450)" she explained as her Cosmo Queen stood by her mistress.

Just then Nikki ordered her newly summoned Cosmo Queen to attack Yugi's Chimera as he was still vulnerable to Nikki's attacks while her Cosmo Queen attacked Chimera as Yugi took 800 points of damage as his life points dropped to 2200.

When Yugi had recovered from Cosmo Queen's attack and drew a card from his deck and then looked at his hand as he saw Brain control as he plotted to use it to take control of Nikki's Cosmo Queen and finish the duel as he said,

"I pay 800 life points in order to activate my brain control spell card and take control of Cosmo Queen" he explained as his life points dropped to 1400 as Cosmo Queen appeared on Yugi's side of the field. Just then Yugi attacked Nikki with her own card while she braced herself for the attack as her life points plummeted down to 800 after taking 2900 points of damage.

As the duel was coming to an end, Yugi was now 1 attack away from an unlikely victory as he attacked with his Dark Magician Girl as Nikki's Life points dropped to zero, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Yugi: 800

Nikki: 0000

When the duel was over and all the dueling holograms faded Yugi walked over to Nikki and held her Cosmo Queen out as she closed her eyes and took it as she said,

"That was a great duel Yugi let's do it again sometime.

"It's a deal but are you alright Nikki?"

"Yes Yugi, I'm fine I just need to rest up as its been another long day for me." She replied as she shook Yugi's hand as the crowd cheered loudly.

Just then the clock struck 11pm as Nikki retired for the night while Yugi rejoined his friends on the balcony and through the shop and out onto the streets. as Yugi and Téa went one way while Duke went back to his game shop and home while Joey stood with Mai and Serenity until he said,

"Do you have anywhere to go tonight Mai?" he asked as Serenity stood beside her brother.

"I haven't Joey" she replied.

"Would you like to stay at mine tonight as we are only three blocks away from my place" he said.

"Thanks Joey, but what about Serenity?" replied Mai.

"She can stay at my place with the pair of us as I'll phone my mum to tell her that she is save and we'll get her home tomorrow." explained Joey as the three agreed and walked off together while taxi's were waiting to take Ishizu to the harbor where she was staying on the Ishtar boat while Rebecca got a taxi to the hotel where she and Vivian were staying before setting off for America the following morning. Just then there outside of Nikki's Game shop standing was Téa, Yugi and Tristan as he climbed onto his motorcycle and bid his friends a farewell as he fired up his bike and rode off into the night just leaving Yugi and Téa alone.

While walking home, Téa along with Yugi by her side suddenly stopped and went through her bag and said,

"Yugi I've forgotten my mask and hat for my costume you carry on and I'll go back for them" she said as she turned and made her way back towards Nikki's Game shop.

While Nikki was relaxing in her living area of her megastore, she was going through her real deck until she needed to go to the rest room where she removed her golden mask and looked at her once beautiful face until she got angry and punched the mirror with her bare left hand smashing it but in doing so cutting her hand as blood flowed from the wound while from the hallway, Mia heard the smash and raced into her Mistress' room and into the restroom as she said,

"A thousand apologies Mistress, I heard the smash and…" she stopped suddenly as she said as she saw the pool of blood on the floor as it dripped from between her Mistress' fingers.

When Mia saw the blood she raced over and said,

"Let me sort it out Mistress." as she was an excellent first aider as she ran Nikki's bloody hand under the cold water and left it there for a few minutes as the diluted blood circled the plug hole of the basin.

When the bleeding had stopped, Mia dried her Mistress' hand with a clean white towel while she looked to see if there were any shards of glass in her hand as she saw nothing and progressed onto dressing it after she had dried Nikki's hand.

When Mia was applying the dressing to Nikki's hand her mistress said,

"Thank you Mia, you are the only one I can trust" she said as she sat on the toilet seat while Mia was dressing the wound.

"No Mistress it's you I should thank for taking me in when I was abandoned as a small child and treated me like a daughter" she said as she smiled at Nikki.

While walking back to Nikki's game shop, Téa was walking quickly saying to herself

"I'm so forgetful, I would lose my head if it was screwed on," as she turned the corner and walked up to the front doors of Nikki's Game shop.

After finding the main doors locked and the shutters down, she remembered her card key as she made her way around to the side entrance unaware that she was being watched by secret CCTV cameras high in the trees.

While in Nikki's bathroom, Mia had finished taking care of her Mistress' hand the alarms sounded as she raced to the control room and looked at the many screens as she saw Téa on screen 5 as she summoned her guards and said,

"Now my guards, I order you to catch Téa and chain her up in Cell 7." she ordered as her guards carried out her orders.

Just then Nikki said to herself with Mia in close proximity,

"Soon Téa, you will help me rule the world." as a evil grin appeared across her face as she walked through to her bedroom along with Mia and began to change into a different outfit.

Meanwhile down in the VIP area of the shop, Téa was alone in the dark but lucky for her she remembered the way to the balcony as she walked up the stairs and found the elevator to the balcony. as she waited for the lift.

A few seconds later the elevator appeared as she walked in and chose the floor she needed as soon she had had entered it stopped and the doors opened as the balcony was unusually lit up. As Téa walked onto the balcony there on the chair she placed them were her costumes mask and hat as she walked forward and went to pick them up until a tall black figure snook up behind her and knocked her out cold with some sort of club as guard #1 picked her up and over his shoulder as guard #2 carried Téa's mask and hat as they took her to Cell 7.

An hour had passed since Téa went back to get her mask and hat as Yugi sat around waiting for Téa to return but there was no sign of her. Just then he be began to worry as he took it up by himself to go back and find her as he raced back towards Nikki's Card shop.

While in her living area of her card shop Mia was helping her Mistress out as she said,

"Mistress what costume would you like to wear?"

Just then Nikki turned to Mia and said,

"The second from the left" she said as Mia took the outfit down and carried it and the matching accessories over to her.

Just then Nikki took the outfit from Mia and walked behind a large screen as she removed her corset and sat on a chair as she pulled the outfit up her long beautiful feminine legs as she stood up and re-positioned it between her legs and held it up over her body as it covered most of her body as she said,

"Mia can you please fasten the straps for me?"

"Yes of course Mistress" she replied as she took the two straps and pulled them as tight as she could and fastened them as she removed her hands and stepped back as Nikki re appeared from behind the screen.

Just then Nikki walked over to a full French mirror and looked at herself in it and saw how well she now looked in it as Mia took the black gloves and said,

"Here Mistress your gloves" she said as she held them out as Nikki turned her head and took the gloves and pulled the zips open and inserted her right hand in as she moved the glove around and placed her fingers down the slot and pulled the leather gloves tight as she zipped the glove up her arm all the way past her elbow as she did this with her left bandaged hand as she pulled the zipper with her now gloved right hand.

While down in the holding facility of the store, Téa was just waking up after being out cold by a blow to the back of her head as she blinked a couple of times as she saw vertical bars in front of her as she said slowly got to her feet where she tried to walk but found that her wrists and ankles where chained to the wall as all she could see was her mask and hat on the wooden bench to her right.

While about 2 blocks away we find Yugi still waiting for Téa but it had been an hour since she turned back and went to get her mask and hat as he got seriously worried and decided to go and look for her as he ran back towards Nikki's game shop.


	5. Chapter 5: Téa Vs Nikki

Chapter 5

Nikki Vs Téa – The Duel for Freedom

Sometime after Nikki had changed into her new top and gloves she walked over to the trunk that was also a chair as she took a pair of black leather boots and when she got them zipped up she looked at them and saw that they went just past the knee as she turned to Mia and said,

"Now, Mia, please can you pass me my real mask from the table please" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror once more as Mia fetched the mask and handed it to her Mistress.

Just then Mia who knew about Nikki's burn on her left side of her face said,

"Mistress, Will you be ok now by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes Mia I will be fine now please go and rest" replied Nikki as Mia bowed and left the room.

Just then Nikki who was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself with her mask in her hands as she slowly brought the mask closer and closer to her face until finally placing it on her face as this mask revealed more of her crimson red eyes and rose pink lips as it covered the top half of her face while it was shaped around the mouth area. When Nikki opened her eyes she received a call from the security guards saying that they had caught Téa and placed her in Cell 7. Nikki grabbed her duel disk and her real cards, placing them in to the slot and rode the elevator down to see her prisoner.

Meanwhile Yugi was still running back to Nikki's game shop, but on the open road, Tristan was riding home he felt that something was wrong as he turned right down a narrow road as he circled the block. Just then Yugi heard a motorcycle in the distance as he turned and saw the headlight as the biker was heading straight for him but pulled up sharply and removed his helmet "Hey Yugi What's wrong?"

"Tristan! Don't do that you scared me half to death, but now that you're here I have a feeling that Téa is in trouble and I need to get to Nikki's game shop quick," replied Yugi.

"I was on my way home until I had the same feeling Yugi, hop on the back we'll be there in no time" replied Tristan as he fired up his motorbike and rode towards Nikki's game shop.

While in Cell 7, Téa was sitting chained up with her back against the wall thinking how to get out of the mess she got herself into. Until she heard someone's high heel boots click on the stone floor. Téa then got up slowly and was shocked to see Nikki.

"Nikki, what is the meaning of this?" she asked as her face turned to an angry look.

"Téa, I know why you came back, as you've seem too have fallen into my trap to help me to take over the world" Nikki replied. as Guard #1 opened the cell door as she walked forward.

Clack, Clack went Nikki's heel boots on the stone floor as she walked up to Téa in doing so picking up her Dark Magician Girl mask as Téa said,

"No way I will never help you" she scowled trying to break free of her chains.

"I knew you were going to say that Téa so I have two options for you" said Nikki as she was now looking directly into Téa's eyes.

"Oh yeah and what are they?" replied Téa with an angry tone in her voice.

"Well option 1 is to duel me wearing this mask and duel me for your freedom, or option 2 is that you can stay here forever, chained up as my prisoner" explained Nikki as she looked down at Téa's Dark Magician Girl's mask and then looked back in to her eyes. Just then Téa and looked at Nikki with her mask and then looked back into her eyes as she said,

"Fine Nikki I'll duel you for my freedom, but what happens if you win?" she said while chained to the wall.

"You'll find out soon enough Téa Hun" replied Nikki as she took Téa's Dark Magician Girl mask and said,

"That's a wise decision Téa" she finished as she took the mask and forced it over Téa's head and then down over her face. When Nikki looked though the holes of the mask into Tea's eyes she turned around and begun to walk out of the cell. And as the guards unlocked Téa's shackles but then slapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists and ankles and followed Nikki back to the dueling arena where Téa was released as she took her deck out of her deck holder and into a battle city duel disk.

Before the duel started the lights in the arena turned themselves on as the scoreboard was reset and the life points

Set as both duelists shouted,

"DUEL" as both players duel disks activated as the duel began.

Téa Gardner: 4000 Life Points

Nikki: 4000 Life Points

When Nikki and Téa had drawn their first hands Nikki said,

"Now Téa I'll go first so I draw and summon Dominatrix Green in attack mode (**ATK/1600** DEF/1000) and when this card is normal summoned I can add 1 Dominatrix Red from my deck and add it to my hand and then I will end my turn with one card face down and its over to you Hun" she said as Téa drew a card from her deck and then looked at her hand through the eyes of her mask.

"Here I come Nikki as I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode (ATK/1800) and equip her with the Silver Bow and Arrow that increase my fairy's attack by 200 points" she said as Fairies attack increased from 1800 2000.

"Now my Fairy attack Dominatrix" Téa ordered thinking that Nikki had a spell card down but she was wrong as Nikki said,

"Now I reveal my face-down card The Iron Maiden" she said as a large coffin like structure appeared on Nikki's side of the field.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Téa from behind her mask.

"You'll see right now as This Card can only be activated during your opponent's battle phase and once per turn I can negate the attack of 1 of your monsters attacks and destroy it oh and this card cannot be destroyed by another spell, Trap or monster effect card but I do have to pay 500 life points to keep this card on the field but if I don't it's destroyed" explained Nikki as her trap activated.

Before Téa could call off her attack, the Iron Maiden's doors opened as leather straps grabbed Téa's Dunames Dark Witch and pulled her into it as the doors slammed shut as the maiden's face opened to reveal her Witch in distress as the face closed and in a instant Téa's witch was destroyed as Téa placed 1 card face-down and ended her turn as Nikki looked at Téa as she drew a card from her deck.

Just then Nikki looked at her hand and said,

"I pay 500 life points to keep my Iron Maiden on the field (3500 Life Points) and now I summon Dominatrix in attack mode **(ATK/1900) **and equip this to her" she said as she placed a card into her spell card slot as a black and purple corset appeared with spikes coming from the breasts as it connected itself to Nikki's Dominatrix increasing its attack from 1900 2400 points as Nikki looked at Téa's empty field as she ordered her Dominatrix to attack Téa.

As Dominatrix was preparing an attack Téa had a surprise up her sleeve as her deck had been modified by Yugi and taught her everything she need to know as she waited for her Dominatrix to attack before saying,

"Now I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder that redirects your attack straight back at you" explained Téa as Nikki took 2400 points of damage to her life points dropping them from 3500 down to1100.

Just then Nikki just smiled as she ordered her Dominatrix Green to attack Téa directly as she lost 1600 of her life points as they plummeted down to 2400 as the duel was almost even once more as she ended her turn.

Current Score

Téa Gardener: 2400 Life Points

Nikki: 1100 Life Points

When the duel went back to Téa she drew a card from her deck and then looked at her hand and saw that she had drawn pot of greed as she said,

"Now Nikki I activate the spell card pot of greed that allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck and then I activate the Monster Reborn spell card to bring back my Dunames Dark Witch and next I place 1 card face down and end my turn" she said as the duel went back to Nikki.

"Now I draw and pay 500 of my Life Points to keep my Iron Maiden in play and next I summon my Dominatrix Red" she said as her monster appeared in attack Mode **(ATK/1800)** but then Téa said,

Looked at her life points and thought to herself,

'I'm in trouble, if she is thinking that I'm thinking then she'll attack me this round' she thought as she looked at her hand and then at Nikki's Monsters.

Meanwhile Tristan and Yugi pulled up outside Nikki's game shop and tried to get into the store but after finding all the doors locked, Yugi said,

"Come on Tristan we have to get in there Téa could be in trouble" he said

"How about the VIP cards Yugi won't they work" replied Tristan as he took his out of his jacket pocket.

"Good idea Tristan let's go" said Yugi as they both ran down the side but was quickly stopped by two guards as they grabbed Yugi and said,

"You will never get past us" they said as Tristan was outnumbered 2 to 1.

Just then Tristan was able to take both on by himself as he said,

"I'll take these clowns on, you go and find Téa" he said as Tristan went in fists showing as Yugi was able to sneak past the guards and into the store.

While at the duel Nikki looked at Téa in her full Dark magician Girl outfit and said,

"I end my turn" she said surprising Téa and she looked at her deck and drew from it.

'Come on please help' she thought to herself as she drew and then looked at the card and was happy with what she drew as she said,

"Now Nikki I activate the spell card Remove Trap to destroy your Iron Maiden and next I sacrifice my Dunames Dark Witch in order to summon Iris, the Earth Mother in attack mode (**ATK/2400**) and now my monster attack Dominatrix Green" ordered Téa as she watched her monster attack and destroy Nikki's Dominatrix Green as she took 800 points of damage as her life points dropped to 1300 as Téa ended her turn.

"My turn Téa, I draw and activate my Monster Reborn and bring back my Dominatrix Green from my Graveyard and now I tribute my Dominatrix – Red and Dominatrix – Green in order to summon my BONDAGE DRAGON!" she shouted as her two monsters faded. High above the arena floor dark clouds began to form as lighting shot down from the sky as two large claws descended from the bright light.

At this point, Téa was terrified, at what this creature could be, while Nikki laughed with an amusement as her prized card appeared on the field. A large dragon covered in latex and belts dropped down in front of Nikki facing Téa as her monster roared and snarled. Téa was frozen in fear as she looked at Nikki's large dragon before she said,

"What the hell is that?"

"This is my most powerful card in my deck and is the only one in the world, and now it's going to end this duel, Mwahahahaahhaha" she laughed as her Dragon snarled. Then Téa looked up at the scoreboard and saw its stat's as they read (**ATK/3400** DEF/2900) and could only wait and see what Nikki's Dragon was going to do.

"Now my Dragon attack Téa's monster with your LATEX BLAST!" as her dragon powered its attack up and attacked as liquid latex came from its mouth. When her dragon attacked, it covered Téa's Iris, the Earth Mother from head to toe as she simply disappeared into a pool of black gooey liquid. While Téa's life points were falling to 1400 she now had no monsters to protect her as Nikki said,

"Now here comes the fun part as my Bondage Dragon can attack you again as I have 1 or more face up Dominatrix on my side of the field. And unfortunately for you I do so my Bondage Dragon, attack again with your LATEX BEAM! and end this duel" she ordered as Téa stood there with her hands down by her sides as she then looked up as liquid latex and allowed it to hit her as she was forced backwards and hit the wall as she fell to the ground as her life points dropped to zero and the duel was over.

Final score

Téa Gardner: 0000 Life Points

Nikki: 300 Life Points


	6. Chapter 6: Téa's New Future

Chapter 6

Téa's New Future

After the duel between Téa and Nikki had ended and all the dueling holograms had faded, Nikki walked across the duel field as Téa was slowly getting up from the last attack as she stood up and looked at through her mask as Nikki said,

"forgot to tell you, is that since you lost you must become my slave and help me in my bid for world domination" she said as she looked into Téa's eyes through her masks.

Just then Nikki removed Téa's mask as she replied,

"No I won't do it" she said defiantly as she tried to escape from the dueling arena but as soon she could try to escape Téa was captured once more by Ella and her twin sister Eliza who were dressed as the Gemini Elf's as they were the perfect height for them she watched with a ruthless smile on her face.

When Téa was being held by Ella and Eliza, Nikki walked up behind Téa and whispered in her ear,

"You will help me one way or another" she said as she stood back and turned to Adriana and took something from her as she walked back up behind Téa as she turned her head and replied,

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WI…" Just then Téa was unable to finish her replied as Nikki had placed a ball gag into her mouth and pulled the two sides of the buckles together and fastened it at the back of Téa's head as she said,

"Ella, Eliza, take Téa back to her cell and chain her up until she is ready to co-operate" she said.

as she held Téa's Dark Magician Girls mask in her hand as she just laughed and walked off with the mask in her hand while the gagged Téa was being led back to her cell.

Meanwhile Yugi was running around the shop in circles as until he suddenly stopped and said to himself,

"If I remember right, Téa took her mask and hat off on the balcony" as he had remembered the way to the dueling arena and balcony arena as he raced through the different hallways until he came across the dueling arena where he saw a broken duel disk and cards all over the floor as he bent down and looked at the cards as he found out that it was Téa's deck. When he had picked all the cards up and looked around and felt the broken duel disk was still warm as he thought,

'I bet Téa was in a duel but what for and why?' he stood around thinking as he heard two guards shoes clack on the stone floor as he hid behind a holographic projector, but as they walked past, Yugi overheard them talk about Téa as he watched them walk pass not noticing him as he made a dash to the doors where the guards came from.

Meanwhile Nikki was in a large computer like room filled with many scientists who were developing very high tech masks that would be able to change the wearers voice and appearance she said with Téa's mask in her hand,

"Professor, have you completed the masks yet?" she asked as she looked through the control panel at the duel monsters masks.

"Yes Mistress Nikki we have finished the masks and are ready to be tested" replied the Professor.

"Good Work Professor, keep it up" she said as she walked out of the room and threw Téa's mask into the waste bin.

Just then Yugi was running around the corner and quickly hid around a corner as he saw Nikki throw Téa's mask into the waste bin before walk off as he quietly followed her as he kept low and to the shadows. Just then Yugi walked past the waste bin and looked into it and picked Téa's mask out and decided to follow Nikki as he kept la good distance behind her so not to be seen.

Meanwhile Ella and Eliza dragged the now gagged Téa back to her cell as they forced her down and locked the shackles around her wrists and ankles chaining her back to the wall as she tried to speak but all that came out was a mumbled,

"___Mmmmmnngggghhh" as she could only watch the twins walk out of her cell in their Gemini Elf clothes and lock the cell door and walk off leaving Téa gagged and chained in her cell with only the light from the hallway light shining on her as she sat on the cold stone floor as tears began to flow from her eyes._

___Meanwhile Yugi had followed Nikki all around from the lab as he wondered,_

_'__Surely Nikki couldn't of turned bad could she? he stood thinking just then a secret elevator door opened and out came Eliza and Ella dress as Gemini Elf's as Yugi watched them go into the same room Nikki did as he bent under a open window that was behind a few boxes and listened to her plans._

_"__Mistress Nikki, Téa has been chained back in her cell just as you ordered what are your orders now?" they said._

_"__Now that I have her prisoner I will place this around her neck once that her transformation is complete," replied Nikki._

_"__Yes Mistress understood" said the twins as they left the room and walked past the boxes that Yugi was hiding behind._

___After the twins had gone Yugi quietly sneaked to the elevator door and got in as he pressed the button as the lift door shut as he was going down to the holding facility where Nikki was holding Téa prisoner._

___When the elevator doors opened Yugi poked his head out to see if there were any guards as he walked past the empty cells until he said,_

_"__Téa Where are you" as he ran passed empty cells as Téa heard Yugi's voice._

_"__Mmmmmnngggghhh" replied Téa as Yugi came across the cell she was in as he saw that she was gagged as he tried to get into her cell._

___Just then a tall black figure snook up behind Yugi and swung a bat like club and knocked Yugi out as he fell to the ground as Nikki along with Ella and Eliza appeared as she said,_

_"__Now Téa it is time for your descend into my Army" as she opened her cell door and walked up to Téa. _

When Téa looked up she couldn't reply due to the gag that she was wearing as Nikki took a leather collar and fastened it around Téa's neck until a small red light flashed showing that Téa was now under her control. When Téa's eyes went blank and her head was hanging. Nikki ordered Ella to unlock Téa's chains.

___When Téa was helped to her feet, Nikki said,_

_"__Now take Téa to the fitting room and get her kitted out in the Armor I have prepared for her" explained Nikki as Ella escorted Téa to the fitting room. While Nikki along with Eliza led Yugi to the room where he would be see Téa's transformation._

___When Ella had led the now controlled Téa to the fitting room, Ella looked at Téa and ordered her to remove her Dark Magician Girl costume and throw it away. When Téa started to remove her costume and throw it away while Ella had her back turned and looked at the armor that Nikki had ready,_

_"__This will suit you well as soon you will become a warrior of Mistress Nikki's army" she said as she removed a corset looking armor and turned to Téa who was now only in her underwear. _

___Just then Ella handed the corset to Téa and said,_

_"__Put it on Téa" as Téa didn't even reply as she took the corset and climbed into it and pulled it up her body as it covered her belly button while holding the corset top up as Ella took the laces and started to pull the corset tight. _

___While Téa simply stood there not even flinching as Ella was able to thread the laces through the tiny eyelets and then fasten it tightly into a neat bow. She then tucked the laces down the back of the others when Ella walked around to the front to have a look at Téa. _

___While looking at Téa, Ella walked up to her with a leather gladiator like skirt when she walked around the back of Téa and bent down as she said,_

_"__Step in to them Téa" _

___When Téa stepped into the legs, Ella quickly pulled the skirt up her long legs and fastened it by hidden black zip on the side of the waist belt. When the skirt was on Téa, Ella took a couple of leather armbands with gold studs on them and pushed them up past her elbows and allowed them to sit on her forearms. After placing both of the bands on Téa's arms she moved on by ordering Téa to put the wrist guards on while she fastened the laces._

___Meanwhile Eliza and Nikki's guards escorted Yugi to the room where Nikki was going to make Téa her first soldier of her army as they chained him to the wall and took Téa and his deck while as he slowly woke up to see where he was. _

___When Yugi woke up there standing in front of him was Nikki, he said,_

_"__Nikki is that you?"_

_"__Yes Yugi it is and now that you are awake you will see your friend join my army and there isn't anything you can do about it" she replied while looking at him._

___While in the fitting room, Ella took a pair of black high heel boots that went past the knee while the toes were very tight and pointed while carrying them over to Téa when she bent down and sat on her knees and unzipped them. When Téa stepped into the boots, Ella zipped the boots up Téa's legs as the boots formed to legs. _

___When Ella had zipped the boots up she buckled the straps while Téa still stood under complete control thanks to the collar around her neck._

___When Ella had finished buckling both boots, Téa was now wearing her new outfit she was led to the room where Nikki was waiting. After Ella rejoined her sister Eliza and stood by her side as Téa was shackled to a steel frame where she was locked to it by her guards while Nikki walked behind Téa and removed the collar that she used to control her. A short time later When Téa opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was wearing a different outfit and couldn't move._

_"__YUGI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she said while she moved her head and saw Nikki standing behind her. When one of the scientists walked over to Nikki with a wooden box and opened it as inside was a latex head mask that had the face of the Dark Magician Girl as Nikki picked it up from the box and leaned over Téa as she looked at Yugi. _

___When Nikki was lowering the mask down over Téa's head she said,_

_"__Say Goodbye to Téa, Yugi Moto, because once I____ place this mask onto your friend she becomes my slave" she said as the mask had now covered half of Téa's head._

Just then Téa screamed,

"Nooo!" while Nikki had pulled the mask down past her chin when all of a sudden she let go of the mask.

A moment later Téa could feel the mask starting to take effect on her. It felt like the mask was melting on her face while it felt like her skin and the mask's latex material were bonding together. All over her head felt hot from this sensation while it wasn't just her face that this was happening, her hair also felt hot as well as she struggled with the restraints. Just then her once short brown hair was now glowing and changing color as it broke through the masks latex exterior while Téa still felt the hot feeling while her hair continued to grow down her back and her above her head. All of a sudden it stopped, as Téa was shocked to see a large flock of blond hair in front of her eyes.

"What's happening to her Nikki?" he shouted as Téa could hear Yugi scream.

Just then Téa felt a bit of relief that the burning sensation had cooled but the mask was not over with her face as it continued to bond with her skin until it felt like the latex had become her face. While the latex mask was bonding with Téa's skin, she closed her eyes but this was a bad idea as the mask got tighter and tighter to her facial features of the mask had now bonded to Téa's seamlessly.

A few minutes later Téa opened her eyes while Yugi watched on chained to the opposite wall as Téa was now looking through clear plastic eyes as the transformation was almost complete.

Just then Nikki took a spiked leather choker and placed it around Téa's neck while Téa's eyes began to glow a evil red as Nikki released Téa from her restraints and whispered through her mask,

"Attack your once former friend my warrior" she said.

After being released, Téa began to walk over to Yugi but then a bright light appeared from Yugi's deck as the spirit of the Dark Magician appeared and released Yugi from his restraints with his dark magic attack as he ran and grabbed his deck and then ran out of the building with Tristan following behind when he said,

"We have to get out of here Tristan" as they ran and jumped onto Tristan's motorcycle and rode off towards Yugi's home.

After Yugi and Tristan got away, Nikki said,

"Now my slave go and make a brand new deck so that we can recruit your friends" she ordered.

"Yes Mistress Nikki" replied Téa when she turned and walked off while Nikki walked off with an evil smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: Serenity's Day Out

Chapter 7

Serenity's Day Out

When Yugi and Tristan had escaped from the grips of Nikki and Téa they got back to Yugi's card shop where they phoned Joey and said,

"Joey, we are in serious trouble, Nikki as turned Téa against us and she wants to take over the world" he explained.

"Tell me your joking Yugi?" replied Joey.

"I'm not Joey, I saw it with my own eyes when Nikki placed this some sort of Dark Magician Girl mask over her head that bonded with it and is now under Nikki's control" replied Yugi as tears ran down his cheeks.

Just then Mai and Serenity walked into the room where Joey was standing with the phone when Joey filled them in with the details as they were saddened and shocked by the news.

"We'll meet up at your place tomorrow morning Yugi so night and don't worry we'll get her back" said Joey comforting his best friend.

Meanwhile at Nikki's Game store, Téa was in the card room where Nikki had gathered together all of the cards in the world as she went through the cards and then sat at a small table, where she went through her own deck until she decided to go with a new deck as she dumped her old deck in the bin but she kept her Dark Magician Queen, the card that Yugi gave her.

After keeping her Dark Magician Queen, Téa walked over to the large computer where she sat down and booted the system up as the computer said in a womanly voice,

"Welcome to the Card Almanac please state your name"

"Téa Gardener" she replied as the computer scanned her eyes and gave her a new alias of Dark Magician Girl as the computer booted the card catalog and began to go through it until she said,

"Computer scan, all Fiend, Spellcaster, Machine/Union, Dark Attribute monsters" she ordered.

When all the cards came up on the computer screen, Téa chose the cards that she wanted for her new Deck by clicking on them. When she was happy with the deck she had chosen, the computer processed her new deck and after a few seconds the computer stored her deck within its memory and ejected her new deck as she picked her deck up and held them in her hand as she began to laugh evilly.

All of a sudden, Téa said,

"Computer shut down" she ordered, while she turned around and headed for the door out of the card room. Just as Téa left the card room she was summoned by Nikki when she walked to her Room while carrying her deck when she entered the control room. After Téa entered the room, Nikki looked at her and said,

"Now my warrior is your new deck ready for action?"

"Yes Mistress Nikki" replied Téa.

"Good Téa or should I call you Dark Magician Girl" said Nikki while standing in front of her.

"You can call me anything you want Mistress" said Téa.

"Now follow me so that we can get your own Duel Disk" explained Nikki when she walked passed Téa and walked out of the control room.

Just then Nikki led Téa to a room that she had a special card key when she swiped it through the electronic lock when the doors began to open. When the doors opened, Nikki led Téa into the room where the lights came on to reveal the contents. When both Nikki and Téa entered the room and the contents were revealed it was like walking into a library with bookshelves that went all the way to the ceiling filled with numerous custom made duel disks when Nikki said,

"Go ahead Dark Magician Girl and choose your own Duel Disk" she said. When Téa walked passed Nikki and walked along the many shelves until she took one off and placed it onto her left wrist and fastened it shut as it clipped together and loaded her new deck. After Téa had loaded her deck into the duel disk she walked back to Nikki, who was holding some sort of leather strap with a deck box attached to it when she said,

"Here Téa a deck holder for you to store your deck when you aren't dueling" she explained while holding it open in her hand.

"Thank you Mistress I won't let you down" replied Téa while looking at the size of the strap.

Just then Nikki bent down into a crouching position and swung the leather strap around Téa's right thigh and pulled the leather straps together until the fastening clip sanpped together as she pulled the strap and looped the rest of the strap through the loop at the back of the leather deck case.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, everyone but Yugi was sleeping peacefully when the sun began to rise and the alarm clock struck 6am when he sat up in a cold sweat. Just then Yugi looked around his room he rolled back as his head hit the pillow as he looked up at his empty ceiling.

Three hours had passed since Yugi woke up and was having breakfast until the phone rang when he got up to answer it.

"Hello…" said Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, its Joey where do you want to meet up?"

"I'll meet you at the clock tower in an hour" replied Yugi.

"Ok Yugi, I'll be there" said Joey as he hung up the phone.

When Joey had finished on the phone to Yugi he looked at Serenity and thought to himself,

'Oh crap I forgot about Serenity' as he quickly dialed his moms number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello…" said Mrs. Wheeler on the phone.

"Hey mom sorry about not calling you last night but don't worry Serenity is fine, she slept here last night" he explained.

"I knew that you would look after her Joey so is she there?"

"Yes she's here if you want a word with her" replied Joey.

"Yes please dear put her on" said his mother.

"Hi mom" said Serenity as she took the phone off Joey.

"Hi serenity are you ok and as Joey been looking after you?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine and yes Joey as been looking after me as he is the best big brother in the world" she replied.

"Good I'll let you go and have fun and I'll see you later dear take care" said her mom.

"Ok mom see you later bye" said Serenity as she put the phone down just as Mai walked into the living area.

When Serenity had put the phone down she and Joey turned around and said,

"Morning Mai, how are we this morning?"

"Morning Serenity" replied Mai as she walked over to them.

"So what are we going to do today Joey?" asked Serenity.

"Well I have to meet up with Yugi and Tristan to see if we can get Téa back somehow" he replied.

"If your meeting up with Yugi and Tristan then how about I take Serenity Shopping?" said Mai while sitting down to eat.

"That sounds great Mai I would like that but have you got a change of clothes?" replied Serenity.

"There's a spare change of clothes in the bag that i brought with me" she replied just as Joey placed two plates in front of Mai and Serenity.

After Joey, Mai and Serenity had finished their breakfast, Mai walked into the bedroom and changed into something more comfortable when she said,

"Ok then are we going or what?" as she stood waiting for Joey and Serenity.

"Yeah we're coming," replied Joey as he grabbed his duel disk already loaded with his deck while Mai did the same with hers when they walked through the door as Joey locked up and quickly caught up with Mai and Serenity.

While at the Domino City clock tower Yugi, Tristan and Duke was waiting for Joey until he finally appeared as Mai and Serenity walked off together towards the mall.

After Joey met up with Joey, Tristan and Duke he said,

"Sorry I'm late Yugi, So what's the situation with Téa?" he asked.

"Well last night Téa went back to get her costumes mask and hat, but Nikki held her and placed some sort of mask over her head and now she is her slave" explained Yugi.

While in the Mall, Mai turned to Serenity and said,

"How about we get you some new clothes Serenity?"

"Cool I would like that Mai as I like the clothes you wear" replied Serenity.

"You mean my leather biker look or what you see now?" asked Mai.

"Both Mai as I think you're so cool and I would like to be like you" replied Serenity as she smiled.

"All right then we'll get you kitted out as I have friends in high places who own me favors" explained Mai in her normal way when they walked past a few of the shops. When Mai was leading serenity to the location of the store they waited for the glass elevator and walked in and pressed the first floor button as the doors closed as the elevator churned into motion and started to pull them up to the first floor of the mall. After the lift had come to an halt they left the lift and turned left as Mai pointed out the shop and said,

"Are you ready Serenity?" she asked.

"I am Mai lets go" replied Serenity as they both walked into the shop that sold women's leatherwear.

After walking into the shop, Serenity was stunned by the entire shop as she walked along the aisles until Mai walked up behind her and said,

"Come on Serenity let's get you kitted out" she said. Just then Mai looked at all the different tops until she found the one she liked when she held it up to show Serenity.

When Serenity saw the top she said,

"I like that Mai but will it suit me?" she asked.

"Well there's one way to find out and that is to try it on" replied Mai as Serenity took the top and walked over to the dressing room.

When Serenity entered the cubical she drew the curtain across, and started to remove her clothes until she was topless when she took the tank top of the hanger and then holder and held it over her and looked in the mirror when she pulled it over her head and down into place. When Serenity was wearing the top she turned and looked at herself in the mirror while Mai was standing outside when all of a sudden Serenity reappeared and said,

"Well Mai what do you think?"

When Mai turned her head she was speechless until she said,

"Wow Serenity you look stunning, now I found this mini skirt and vest that will go very nicely with your new top" she said as Serenity took them and felt the fabric of the skirt and vest before she took them to try them on for size.

While she was back in the cubical Serenity took off her denim skirt until she was in her underwear as she took the leather skirt and pulled it up and fastened it up when she took the vest and pulled it on she looked at herself in the mirror and turned around and walked out to see Mai once more.

"Wow Serenity you look perfect how do they feel?"

"They feel nice and I like them" replied Serenity when she turned and re entered her dressing cubical.

While Serenity was changing back into her clothes, Mai was putting the vest, top and skirt in a pile while she waited for Serenity to fasten her trainers up. Just then Serenity pulled the curtain back and rejoined Mai where they continued around the shop over to the boots and accessories department while a shop assistant appeared and said,

"Hello Mai it's been awhile hasn't it?" said the female voice.

Just then Mai turned around and replied,

"Hi Sophia and yes it has been to long so how are you?"

"I'm fine and who is your friend?" she asked.

"This is Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister who I helped during the Battle City finals" replied Mai as she introduced her to Sophia.

"It's nice to meet you Serenity, now is there anything I can help you with?" said Sophia.

"Yes can you take these to the checkout while I and Serenity go over to the boot and accessories department" explained Mai.

"Sure thing" replied Sophia as she made her way to the checkout while making their way to the department.

Meanwhile at Nikki's game boutique story she had summoned Mia when she appeared she said,

"Nikki is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes Mia there is" replied Nikki as she turned her head of the room.

Click went Nikki's fingers as someone walked into the room.

Clack… clack… went the heels of the boots on the hard floor when the female figure stood in front of Nikki and Mia.

Just then Mia was shocked to see that the figure was Téa when she turned to her Mistress and said,

"Nikki is that Téa?"

"Yes Mia it is, while you were sleeping last night, I made Téa into my slave and now that she is on our side there is nothing we cannot do" explained Nikki.

Just then Nikki walked over to a draw and said,

"Now Mia, because we have tea under our control, we can rule the world with our dueling army?"

"Yes Mistress I will do everything to protect you but will I have to wear a mask like Téa's?" she said.

"No as I have a special mask for you" replied Nikki when she found the appropriate mask for her.

After Nikki had taken out a mask she turned around and said,

"Here Mia this mask will be perfect for you" while holding the mask out in front of her.

After Mia saw the mask she then looked at Téa and then her Mistress and took it from her and said,

"Thank you Mistress" when she looked down at the face of the mask. When Mia looked at the face of the mask she turned it around and then slowly pulled it up over her face and released her hands. After she had removed her hands, Mia realized that she could see through the eyes of the mask but nobody could see in as Nikki said,

"Now, Mia, please go and prepare a deck for yourself, oh and Téa please take her to the duel disk room and allow Mia to pick one for herself" she ordered.

"Yes Mistress Nikki" replied both Téa and Mia turned and walked through the door. But before Téa walked through the door after Mia, Nikki flicked her mater card key to her and walked off to do her own stuff while Téa walked after Mia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Return of the Millennium Items

While Téa and Mia were walking to the card room, she turned to Mia and said,

"So what's it like to hide your face behind a mask?" while they continued to the room.

"It's wired but seeing everything through a mask is quite the experience but I like it" replied Mia when they came to the card room as the doors opened.

Meanwhile in the Domino city Mall, Mai and Serenity were in the boots and accessories department, Mai turned to Serenity, who was looking at the different types of boots and their lengths,

"What shoe size are you Serenity?"

"I'm not sure Mai is there someone who can tell me?" replied Serenity.

A moment or two later both Mai and Serenity turned around and heard Sophia as she said,

"Yes we have a foot analyzer right over here" she explained while she led her over to the machine.

After Sophia, had booted the foot analyzer up she turned to Serenity and said,

"If you're ready Serenity, we'll see what size boot you will need" she explained while Serenity took her trainer and sock off and walked over to the machine.

Just then Serenity placed her foot into the machine where four steel beams blocks tightened themselves at the front, rear and sides of her foot while a green beam of light began to cycle through the different shoe sizes until it suddenly stopped. After it had stopped, the green light radiated on size 7 when Sophia said,

"We'll measure the other foot as well just to make sure" while Serenity took her other sock and shoe off and lowered it into the scanner.

Just then the green scanner measured Serenity's other foot and came out the same. When Serenity removed her foot, Sophia walked off and fetched a pair of size 7 black Thigh high boots and handed them to Serenity who pulled them on and stood up after fastening them up. After Serenity stood up in her new boots she tried to walk but kept stumbling until she finally got the hang of it as she walked back and forth getting the hang of walking in high heel boots where she rejoined Mai and Sophia. After walking around in them she sat down and removed her boots as she said,

"I'll take two pairs please Sophia if that's ok with you Mai?"

"Sure Serenity as I can put it on my credit card" replied Mai happily.

"Right, there are just a couple of things you need now Serenity and they are these" she said while holding out a pair of black fingerless gloves that went past her elbows and a deck holder that was to be worn around the thigh. When Serenity tried the gloves on she loved how they encased her arms and then fastened the deck box around her thigh and allowed Mai to tighten it as she then unclipped it and held it when she took the gloves off and placed them on top of the boots. When Sophia took Serenity's boots, gloves and deck box to the counter Mai took Serenity to a small corner where on the shelves were different types of chokers and necklaces until Mai saw a black one that was like the one she wore as she removed it from the hook it was hanging on. When the girls walked up to the checkout, Sophia already took the store tags off the boots and clothes and placed them into four large paper shopping bags while Mai paid for the stuff by her credit card.

When Serenity and Mai picked the bags up by the handles and walked out of the shop and looked at the clock in the centre of the shopping Mall and went to get something to eat.

Meanwhile Yugi along with Joey, Tristan and Duke was sitting around in the café in the city centre thinking about Nikki and why she was doing this but then Joey said,

"You don't think that someone is controlling her you know like Dartz and Marik did do ya?" he said while Yugi thought about it.

After Yugi had listened to Joey's theory he replied,

"You could be right Joey but what if the Millennium items have fallen into the wrong hands" he said while sitting around.

"How about we go and see Ishizu at the Museum?" said Tristan.

"Good Idea Tristan as I can take you there" continued Duke as they all got up and walked to the nearest parking lot and climbed into Duke's car and drove through the streets of Domino City.

While in the back of Nikki's Game Boutique store Téa and Mia entered the card room as the girls walked up to the computer and powered it up. When Mia had booted the computer mainframe up the same voice said,

"W Welcome to the Card Almanac please state your name"

"Mia Suzuki" while the computer saved her voice patterns as the card database screen appeared while Téa stood behind her.

Just then the computer scanned Mia's eye but couldn't see through the eyes of the mask but then Mia removed her mask as the scanner tried again and this time was able to scan Mia eye and said,

"Process complete booting card Almanac" said the computer as Mia placed her mask back onto her face. After a few minutes the card Almanac booted up and Mia looked up at the big screen and said,

"Computer, search for all Warrior type monsters" when the computer began to load the results.

"Results complete" said the computer just as the warrior cards appeared on screen.

Just then Téa who was standing behind Mia, looked at the cards that she had chosen and said,

"That will be a powerful deck Mia" she said from behind her mask when the computer processed her new deck and after a few seconds the computer stored her deck within its memory and ejected her new deck while it appeared just above her right hand as she reached up and took it out.

When Mia and Téa was done in the card room, Mia ordered,

"Computer shut down" she said while she walked beside Téa and out of the room where Téa turned around and locked the door with Nikki's card key when she turned and led Mia to the library like room that was filled with all the custom duel disks. After Téa had swiped the card key through the slot of the door and pushed them open to reveal the duel disks while both girls walked in. After thinking long and hard about what Duel Disk Mia wanted she finally decided to go for one that suited her new deck.

Just then Mia was now walking with her new duel disk strapped to her left wrist until she was stopped when Téa took a leather deck holder and strap as she fastened it around Mia's thigh and pulled it tight before they left the room and returned to Nikki.

Meanwhile in the Domino City Mall, Mai and Serenity was having something to eat until Serenity said,

"Hey Mai, Would you help me create a deck like yours?" she asked while Mai was drinking her cola from her glass.

Just then Mai replied,

"Sure Serenity, now how about we go and deck you some cards?" she said while Serenity just finished her cola.

"Sure Mai I'm ready" while Mai paid for the meal and picked a couple of the bags up with Serenity's new clothes in and headed towards the door together.

After a long drive to the Domino Museum, Yugi along with Joey, Tristan and Duke where they walked in but was stopped by the security guards until Ishizu in her normal Egyptian style dress walked up and said,

"Stand down at once as they are my friends" she explained while walking up to Yugi and his pals.

Shortly after the security guards walked off and returned to their posts while Ishizu asked,

"Yugi what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something about the Millennium Items" replied Yugi when looked at her.

"Please follow me Yugi" replied Ishizu, when they walked through to the back of the museum to an open meeting room.

When Yugi and the guys had sat down around a round table where Yugi looked at Ishizu and asked,

"First off thanks for seeing us, and have you heard about Téa?" he asked.

"No, why what's happened to her?" asked Ishizu in reply.

"well you know when we met Nikki at her shops opening, well Téa was dressed as Dark Magician Girl and forgot to pick her mask and hat so she went back to retrieve them until she was abducted and held prisoner…" started Yugi.

"But when me and Yugi went back to see if we could save her, Nikki placed this sort of Latex Dark Magician Girl mask on Téa and she is now one of her slaves…" continued Tristan.

"I see but what is it got to do with me?" asked Ishizu.

"Well, Joey came up with a theory that someone could be using the powers of the Millennium Items on Nikki for their dark plan" said Duke.

"Ok so that you're saying that the Millennium Items might be in the wrong hands" said Ishizu.

"That's the gist of it Ishizu" said Joey.

"You're right to come and see me" said Ishizu while leaning on the small table.

While sitting around the table, Ishizu said,

"A month ago re reopened the temple where Yugi and Atem dueled as a tourist destination but late one night someone broke in and stole the four of the seven Millennium items and they were the rod, eye, key and ring but left just the Millennium puzzle, necklace and Scales in which I have with me" she explained.

"What, you have the Millennium items with you Ishizu" said Joey.

"Yes I have and now here is the Millennium Puzzle Yugi" replied Ishizu after taking it out of a steel briefcase.

After Taking the Millennium Puzzle from Ishizu he pulled it over his head and the around his neck. Just then in the Millennium World Yugi who was ruling as Pharaoh, noticed that the Millennium Puzzle around his neck began to glow as he suddenly felt the bond with Yugi in the mortal realm. A short time later when Atem gathered his royal members of his court and used the power of all seven Millennium Items to open a gateway to the Mortal world when the gate opened to reveal a bright white light as Priestess Isis said,

"Will you be back?" while holding the gate open along with the others.

"Yes Isis I can use the power of the Millennium Items to be here and in the mortal world" he replied as he walked through the gate leading to the mortal world.

While in Domino City Mall, Mai and Serenity walked into a card shop where Yugi and Joey registered for the Battle City finals when something caught Serenity's attention when she walked over to the different decks and packs while Mai walked up to the counter and said,

"Have you got any Amazoness and Harpie Lady cards in stock?" she said while standing in front of the shop attendant.

"Yes we have Miss Valentine would you like them" she said from the other side of the counter.

"Yes Please" just as Serenity walked up to the counter with a deck full of fairy and spellcaster monsters while the shop attendant took out the folder with all the Harpie Lady and Amazoness cards and paid for the entire folders and the decks that Serenity had placed on the glass top.

A short time later, Mai paid for all the cards on her credit card and watched the attendant pack all the cards into a plastic bag and said,

"Before you go Mai may you sign our poster of you?"

"Sure" replied Mai when she took a permanent marker and signed the poster before turning to serenity and walked out with all of Serenity's bags.

When Serenity was getting tired from shopping, Mai decided it was time to go back to Joey's house and help her make a deck unaware that they were being watched by a remote controlled duel monster that was in the shape of a killer needle when they made their way to Joey's.

Meanwhile at Nikki's shop both Téa and Mia was standing in front of their Mistress until she said,

"Téa please take Mia to the dressing room to get ready for your tag duel against Mai and Serenity" while Mia and Téa replied,  
"Yes Mistress" they said together where they turned towards the door and left leaving Nikki to follow the Killer Needle spy bug.


	9. Chapter 9: Nikki's Dark Partner

Chapter 9

Nikki's Dark Partner

After Mai and Serenity had got to Joey's flat they placed the shopping bags down and got something to drink. When Mai and Serenity had something to drink, Mai said,

"Now how about we get your deck ready?"

"Sure I'll go and get them" replied Serenity.

A moment or two later, Serenity returned to the table and removed all the cards from her bags and sat down beside her idol and looked through the folders full of Harpie Lady related cards until Mai said,

"Now for a strong deck like mine you will need a balance of Monster, spell, and trap cards so first we will begin with your Harpie Ladies" she explained while Serenity watched on as Mai removed her deck.

A few hours had passed since Mai was helping Serenity to choose the cards needed for a powerful deck while the sun was just setting.

Meanwhile at the Domino Museum, Yugi had placed the Millennium puzzle around his as the room with a gold light as the bond between him and Atem was re-forged.

Yugi found himself stood between the two corridors of his mind and there standing in front of him was Atem.

"Welcome back partner" said Yugi while standing in front of his friend.

"It's good to be back, Yugi, but why have you summoned me?" replied Atem.

"Well the Millennium Items have been stolen and I think somebody is controlling Nikki who is keeping Téa as her slave" explained Yugi.

"Ok I'm ready to help" replied Atem as the two Yugi's were together once more.

When Yugi was done talking to Atem he thanked Ishizu and said,

"We'll be in touch Ishizu" he said while making his way through the museum.

"Ok Yugi good luck in getting Téa back" she replied.

After the boys had left, Ishizu turned around and started walking back to the meeting room to get the Millennium Necklace until suddenly she felt a dark presents around her, A minute later four shadow duelists appeared from the darkness of the floor and appeared all around her. Whichever way Ishizu turned she was stopped by one of the shadow duelists, when she decied to try and run through one straight through one of them and ran towards the meeting room. While running to the meeting room, one of the shadow duelists arms appeared to have changed into the shape of a duel disk.

Just before Ishizu was in an arms reach from the door she was suddenly stopped by bandages that seemed too have appeared from the shadows of the floor when they quickly began to encircle her before they began to wrap around her body tightly forming to her feminine figure. While being wrapped Ishizu tried to fight them away but more and more appeared and wrapped her arms down by her side while her entire body was almost encased within the wrappings as she tried to scream but could only Mumble,

"Mmmmmnngggghhh" as the wrappings wrapped themselves around her head and mouth, blocking her vision ad muting her screams while the rest of her body were bound tightly together. Just then Ishizu who was now completely mummified fell to the ground hard when another of the shadow duelists played two cards that were Tutan Mask and the First Sarcophagus where they appeared from the shadows and waited for Ishizu's mummified body. Just then Ishizu's mummified body was now floating in mid air while the stone sarcophagus lid began to slid open creating a scraping sound until the lid fell onto the floor. While the Ishizu's mummirfied body was floating in mid air, it was tiltled upright while the Tutan Mask flew high above her head and began to lower itself down over Ishizu's mummified head finally settling on her shoulder while the shadow duelists rotated her body back and guided it over towards the open Sarcophagus.

After the Tutan Mask, was now in place over Ishizu's head, her mummified body was slowly lowered into the confined space of the sarcophagus as the heavy stone lid slowly slid itself over the open sarcophagus before shutting tight. A few moments later, the Sarcophagus that had Ishizu's mummified body inside, slowly faded into the shadows where it was sent to a remote room in Nikki's Game Boutique store.

Meanwhile at Joey's house, Mai had just finished helping Serenity with her deck until she said,

"Hey Serenity how about you change into your new clothes and surprise Joey?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes that sounds a great idea Mai" replied Serenity when she walked to her shopping bags and went into the bedroom.

While in the Bedroom, Serenity closed the door and the curtains so she wasn't to be seen until she walked over to her shopping bags and emptied them onto the bed before undressing until she was in only her underwear. Just then Serenity took the leather tube top and pulled it over her head and then down over her body so that her cleavage would be visible while it was kept in place by the silver lace that crossed the center of the top.

While looking at herself in the mirror, Serenity said,

"I can't to see Joey's face when he sees me in this" she giggled.

A minute or so later, Serenity turned around and took the black leather mini skirt and sat at the end of the bed, and started to pull it up her feminine legs when she had to stand up to fasten it. When Serenity had her leather tube top and miniskirt on, she turned and picked up the black sleeveless vest and pulled it on. Just then Serenity picked up the boots, gloves and choker and opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. While walking into the living area in her bare feet, Mai turned her head and was speechless while Serenity stood there began to blush. While sitting on the sofa, Serenity placed the gloves and choker on the table while she pulled her Black high heel boots on and zipped them up when they saw that they went past her knees.

When Serenity had the boots on she stood up and began to walk in them but kept stumbling in them until after a few minutes, when she became more stable in them and walked perfectly while Mai watched her. Just then Serenity walked back to the table and pulled her new leather fingerless gloves and pulled them up her arms while looking at them when Mai walked into the bedroom for something.

When Mai returned, Serenity said,

"What have you got there Mai?" she said while zipping her gloves up and noticing that they went past her elbows.

Without reply, Mai placed two silver arm bands around Serenity's biceps before saying,

"These will help you look just like me, for when I change into my outfit" she said while looking at Serenity.

Just then Mai saw Serenity's choker on the table and picked it up. Just then Mai unfastened it and walked behind Serenity who was looking at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. While Mai looped her arms up and over Serenity's head and lowered her arms down to where her neck was and then pulled it back towards her where she fastened the choker and pulled Serenity's tangled hair from underneath it without hurting her.

Meanwhile Duke pulled up outside of Joey's house and said,

"Call you soon Joey" he said when he made his way off with Yugi and Tristan in the back.

"Right guys, see ya later" replied Joey as he made his way to his home.

Just then Mai and Serenity heard Joey coming when they hid in the bedroom when Mai turned to Serenity and said,

"Just stay here Serenity, until I give you a shout ok" she explained her plan while making her way to see Joey walk through the door.

When Joey saw Mai he said,

"Hey Mai, When did you get back?" he asked.

"We got back a few hours ago Joey, didn't we Serenity…" she replied when Serenity appeared from the bedroom in her new outfit.

"What the hell, is that really my little sister" said Joey shocked.

"Yes Joey, what do you think?" replied Serenity while walking towards him.

"What is mom going to think?" he said while looking at her.

"I said that i wanted to be just like her and I think mom will like my new look" explained Serenity when she stood beside her brother.

Mai looked at Serenity and then saw Serenity's deck and deck box where she picked it up and walked over to the Wheelers and bent down.

When Mai was crouched down she strapped the leather belt around Serenity's thigh and tightened it where she placed Serenity's deck into the leather case and fastened it by the press stud on the flip opening.

Just then Serenity helped Mai up and said,

"Thanks Mai, all I need now is a duel disk and I'll be ready to duel" while she stood and looked at Joey.

"I have a spare one with me Serenity but it is one that I used when I was working for Dartz" explained Mai after standing up in front of her.

While Mai was in the bedroom retrieving her Chaos Duel Disk, Joey turned to his sister and said,

"You look as hot as Mai, Serenity" he said while Serenity was starting to blush bright red.

"I'm glad you like it Joey but I can't wait to show mom" replied Serenity.

"Yeah she'll be smoked by your new wardrobe" said Joey while the two was talking.

Moments later, Mai returned with her Orichalcos Duel Disk and said,

"Here Serenity, this will be your's from now on" she said when Serenity looked at its standby mode.

Then without hesitation Serenity took the Duel disk and said,

"Thank you Mai, now I'm ready to duel to save Téa" said Serenity with confiendence with her brother and Mai standing with her.

When Serenity was holding the duel disk in her hands Mai said,

"Go on then Serenity try it on" she said while standing beside Joey looking at her.

Just then Serenity held the duel disk in her right hand and held it over her left wrist but nothing happened at first but then the duel disk wrapped itself around her wrist keeping it firmly in place.

Sometime later Mai, Serenity and Joey were having a cup of tea when Serenity was playing around with her duel disk when she said,

"How do you activate it Mai?" she asked.

"Just hold your arm out Serenity" replied Mai.

"You mean like this Mai" Serenity asked when the Duel disk unfolded and activated.

"Yep and to de activate it just press the middle right button and it should retract" replied Mai while drinking her tea.

Meanwhile in Nikki's Games Boutique shop, Nikki was in the same room where the Sarcophagus lay with Ishizu's mummified body locked inside when she opened it and said,

"Excellent, My plan is going according to plan isn't it Akiza" while looking at Ishizu's body.

"Yes Nikki, your plan of using the Millennium Items, and my physic abilities to rule the world" she replied when they both began to laugh evilly.

Just then Nikki summoned both Mia and Téa and said,

"Now I want you to go and duel Mai and Serenity in a tag duel, and once you have won, bring them both here so that we can continue with our plans" she said.

"Yes Mistress" they replied together when they were teleported by Akiza's Powers to Joey's house/apartment.

While inside, Mai was in the bedroom changing until a brick came flying through the window smashing the glass while the rock rolled around and stopped between her feet. Just then Joey and Serenity entered the room and said,

"Mai are you alright?" asked Serenity while Joey raced to the window to loo out of the window.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I wonder who threw the rock?" replied Mai. While Serenity picked up the rock that was wrapped in paper.

When Serenity had un-wrapped the rock, she read the note before handing it to Joey and while Mai sat on the end of the bed with Serenity when he said,

"Mai and Serenity come to Kaiba Land at midnight tonight as we have your friend Ishizu…" he read as he looked at Mai and Serenity and then turned to the clock and saw that it was only half past 10.

"What do you think Joey should we go?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah of course we should if there is any information about Téa" replied Joey knowing that it could be a trap.  
"Ok you call Yugi and the others and I'll get ready" replied Mai while sitting on the end of the bed while Serenity picked all the broken glass up from the floor.

After Joey and Serenity left the bedroom, Mai took out everything from her bag and began to change into her Orichalcos attire when she pulled the tube top on over her head and down over her body when she moved onto her dark purple sleeveless vest before pulling on her gloves, boots and finally fastening her choker around her neck.

When Mai was changed she grabbed her Duel disk and slapped it onto her left wrist and walked out from the bedroom and sat alongside Joey and Serenity until there was a knock on the door. Just then Joey opened the door and there standing was Yugi, Tristan and Duke and invited them in and sat down around the table.

Just then both Tristan and Duke couldn't believe what Serenity was wearing but quickly got back to business when Joey said,

"Someone threw this through my bedroom window earlier" he explained.

"Yea I got one too Joey. I believe that it is a trap set up by Nikki to get more of our friends" explained Yugi.

"But it says that they wanted to duel Mai and Serenity" said Joey to his friends.

"I know Joey. But Serenity has only dueled once and that was in that Virtual World that Noah trapped us all in." explained Tristan.

"Yes. But I have a deck and duel disk thanks to Mai. And she has also shown me combo's and rules so I am ready to Duel if we have to get Téa back" replied Serenity when she stood up.

"Ok Serenity. You have learnt from one of the best and if you're ready then let's go" said Yugi supporting her while the gang started to fliter out and climbed into Dukes car and drove into the night heading for Kaiba Land.


	10. Chapter 10: The Tag Duel Begins

Chapter 10 

The Tag Duel Begins

The time was 23:30, and Yugi along with the rest of the gang were on the main road heading towards Kaiba Land when Mai turned to Serenity and said,

"We have to win this duel to free Ishizu and Téa from Nikki" she explained.

"I know Mai; whatever I can do to help get Téa and Ishizu back is to beat her. Besides you and me together we cannot lose" replied Serenity while Duke was driving.

15 minutes had past when Duke pulled up in the Kaiba Land parking lot. When everyone had looked at the clock, they saw that it was shining brightly saying 23:45, while the gang was getting out of the car.

Just then Joey and Mai helped Serenity out of the car while Yugi looked at the Blue Eyes White Dragon Statues that was Kaiba's trademark monster.

Just then Yugi walked up to the gates with the gang behind him while Serenity was now walking perfectly in her thigh high boots, when all of a sudden the gates opened.

When the gates opened Yugi, Joey and Duke slapped their duel disks on and activated them as Mai and Serenity were about to do the same, but then Joey turned to them and said,

"No, you must save your energy girls, or you won't last two minutes" he said when Mai and Serenity agreed with him.

While up in the control room, Nikki and Akiza were standing watching Yugi and the gang entered the theme park via the CCTV Camera's embedded on the Blue Eyes White Dragon statues. Just as Serenity and Mai had entered the park, Akiza used her physic abilities and slammed the gates shut behind them creeping Serenity out.

Just then Nikki said through the speakers,

"Welcome everybody to Kaiba Land, where we have your friend Ishizu so if you want to get her back then follow the arrows on the ground" she explained when golden arrows led the way while everyone walked into the building.

Meanwhile half way around the world the Kaiba brothers where flying home after checking on progress of his theme parks in south America before Mokuba said,

"Seto, there seems to be intruders at Kaiba Land and all the systems are down" he explained from the back seat of the Blue Eyes White Jet.

"Ok let's go and find out why" replied Kaiba who pushed the controls forward kicking the main thrusters into overdrive leaving long vapor trails in the night sky.

Meanwhile Yugi, Joey and Duke all had their duel disks activated ready for any sneak attacks until they walked into the dark building with creepy looking monster statues standing in the dark.

Just then all the lights began to flicker on and off as Nikki appeared in holographic form when everyone turned to face her.

"Welcome everyone to Kaiba Land and where we have Ishizu captive but if you want her and Téa back then remove your duel disk boys and leave them where you are standing or be ready to duel" she explained as three Duel Bots appeared all wearing a duel disk and ready to duel.

"Oh and Mai and Serenity there is someone waiting for you in the main dueling arena" continued Nikki while she faded.

Just then Joey turned to Mai and said,

"Look after Serenity for me, because she means the world to me now go and get Ishizu and Téa back while me, Yugi and Duke take care of these dueling tin cans" he shouted at her while looking at her and Serenity.  
"Right, come on Serenity" replied Mai as they ran passed the duel bots and through the double doors.

When they opened and shut once they were off the sensors. When standing in the hallway, Mai and Serenity looked back through the glass doors but then turned to as they walked the large corridor following the arrows that were posted on the walls until they walked until they reached the main dueling arena floor.

When they had entered the arena, the doors where sealed off so that they couldn't escape. Just then the lights came on and standing in front of them where Mia and Téa when all of a sudden Mia said,

"Welcome ladies to this special Tag duel between the four of us. and to make things interesting we have someone who you might recognize" finished Téa in her Dark Magician girl voice when two spot lights turned to Ishizu who was hanging high above the dueling arena gagged by a large white cloth around her mouth that was tied around the back of her head.

"Let her go now" ordered Mai when Ishizu opened her eyes.

"You are in no position to be making demands but if you win, which you won't. We'll release her but if we win then you join us in Nikki's Army" explained Téa who sounded like Dark Magician Girl.

"Mmhhh. Unngghhhnnnn! Mmmm… Uhhhmmmm! Mmmmmnngggghhh" mumbled Ishizu leaving Mai and Serenity had no choice but to duel.

Just then everybody took their decks out of their deck holders and slapped them into the deck slots on their duel disks where they activated a second or two later when they lit up and life points where set to 4000 each while Serenity stood beside Mai and Téa beside Mia when all four girls shouted,

"LET'S DUEL!" where they drew their first hands of the game.

After each of the girls, had drawn their first hands Mai turned to Serenity and said,

"Are you ready Serenity, to take them on and win Téa and Ishizu's freedom?"

"Yep, let's do this" replied Serenity while looking across the dueling arena with determination in her eyes.

"Right I'll go first, and now I summon Amazoness Spear Defender in defense mode (ATK/1800 **DEF/2000**) and end my turn with two cards face-down" said Mia when the duel went over to Serenity for the first time.

After a few minutes, Serenity looked at the cards in her hand nervously until she turned to Mai, who said,

"Don't worry Serenity, I am here to support you and that is what I'm going to do so let's duel and save Ishizu and Téa" Mai said encouraging Serenity.

Just then Serenity drew a card from her deck and then looked at the field and said,

"Now I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Mode, (**ATK/1800 **DEF/1300) and place two cards face down and end my turn" she said in confidence.

Shortly after Serenity had made her first turn, the duel went to Téa who drew a card from her deck and said,

"Now I summon Melchid the Four-faced beast (ATK/1500 **DEF/1200**) in defense mode, and end my turn with these face-down" she said when she placed the two cards face down into her duel disk.

Shortly afterwards the duel went to Mai, when she turned to Serenity and thought to herself,

'Now I'm not dueling alone, and I promise you Joey that I will do everything to protect Serenity' when she closed her eyes and drew a card from her deck opening her eyes.

"Now I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode (**ATK/1300 **DEF/1400) and I also Activate the spell card Elegant Egotist to special summon my Harpie Lady Sisters in attack mode (**ATK/1950 **DEF/2150) and end my turn with one card face down, and its back to you Hun" she said knowing that Mia could attack.

Before Mia drew a card Serenity said,

"Hey Mai, isn't that Mia who we met the other night?"

Just before Mai could answer Mia interrupted,

"Yes Serenity it is me, but now I am known as the White Rose and now I draw and play one monster face down in defense mode and activate the spell card known as Amazoness Mask that can increase the attack and defense of 1 monster with Amazoness in its name. So I choose my Amazoness Spear Defender and end my turn."

A second or two later the spell card activated, the Amazoness mask appeared that flew to her Amazoness who took the mask in to her hands and pulled it over her head and face increasing her attack and defense points by 1000 points (ATK/1800 2800 & DEF/2000 3000) when the duel went back to Serenity.

When Serenity drew a card from her deck she looked at her hand and said,

"I activate the spell card, Harpies Feather Duster to destroy all of your spell and trap cards on the field that means that your Amazoness Mask Mia." she explained when Amazoness mask disappeared returning her Shield Defenders points back to normal.

When Mia's spell and traps were destroyed, Serenity said,

"Now I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode (**ATK/1800 **DEF/1050) and activate the spell card Rose Whip and equip it to my Cyber Harpie increasing her attack and defense points by 300." she explained when her Cyber Harpie took hold of the grip of the whip as her attack and defense points rose to (ATK/2100 DEF/1500)

"Now my Cyber Harpie attack Mia's Amazoness Spear Defender" she ordered.

But then Téa revealed Waboku stopping the attack when Serenity's monster was unable to destroy Mia's Spear Defender ending Serenity's attacks for one turn.

When Serenity's turn finally came to an end, the duel went to Téa where she drew a card from her deck and said,

"Now I summon Punk Girl #1 in defense mode (ATK/1100 **DEF/1900**) and when my girl is summoned, I can special summon Punk Girl #2 (ATK/1000 **DEF/1800**) and Punk Girl #3 (ATK/1300 **DEF/1800**) to my side of the field and with that I end my turn" explained Téa from behind her Dark Magician Girl mask.

When the duel continued Mai drew a card from her deck and said,

"Now I summon my Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode (**ATK/1800 **DEF/1050) and now my Harpie Lady Sisters attack Punk Girl #1 with your Triple Scratch Attack" she ordered when her Harpies stood back to back and began to spin into a twister destroying Punk Girl #1. But due to Téa having her monsters in defense mode didn't lose any life points when she said,

"I place one card face down and end my turn" continued Mai when the duel went back to Mia while Ishizu was chained up high above the field.

A split second later, Mia drew a card from her deck and then looked at her hand when she saw a combo that could defeat Mai's Harpie Lady Sisters when she said,

"Now I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse together my Mystic Horseman with my Amazoness Archer in order to fusion summon Diana – Queen of the Forest in attack mode" (**ATK/2700 **DEF/2550) she said when her monster appeared on the field between Téa and herself.

"It's your move Serenity" continued Mia when Serenity looked at the state of play.

Just then Serenity drew a card from her deck, and then after looking at her hand she said,

"I special summon my Alector, Sovereign of Birds" when her monster appeared on the field.

"You can't do that Serenity," said Téa.

"I can because if my opponent controls 2 or more monsters with the same attribute then I can special summon this card from my hand, furthermore once per turn I can select 1 face-up card on the field and negate its effect during the turn this effect is used" she explained, while her monster stood tall and proud with (**ATK/2400 **DEF/2000) points.

"Now my mighty beast take out Punk Girl #2" ordered Serenity when her monster flew high into the sky and attacked Punk Girl #2 with a mighty blast of wind from his large wings destroying Punk Girl #2 in the process.

"And my attacks don't end there, now my Cyber Harpie attack Téa's Punk Girl #3 with you whip lash attack" she ordered. When her Harpie carried out her mistress' orders as she her rose whip to wrap around Téa's Punk Girl #3 destroying her leaving Téa without any monsters to protect herself.

Just then Serenity looked at Mai and then up at Ishizu and thought,

'Don't worry Ishizu we'll save you and Téa' when she turned her attention to Téa and the duel.

Meanwhile in the dueling machine room, Yugi, Joey and Duke were dueling and defeating the duel bots easily while thinking of Mai, Ishizu, Serenity, and with Yugi thinking of nobody else but Téa while outside Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Jet was approaching Kaiba Land before as Kaiba and Mokuba descended onto the landing area. When they had safely touched down, Kaiba jumped out of the Jet with duel disk activated as Mokuba sat in the back of the jet and was able to deactivate the duel bots when Joey said,

"What happened, Yugi? Why did they stop?" he said when the doors opened and there with duel disk ready was Kaiba and Mokuba standing behind his older brother while the others turned to see them.

"Kaiba!" they said.

"What are you dorks doing here?" asked Kaiba in his normal self centered way.

"We came here, because our friends are in serious trouble Kaiba" explained Tristan when Yugi and Kaiba stood face to face.

"Kaiba, I will fill you in later but now we must get to the main dueling arena to save Ishizu, Mai, Serenity and Téa before we lose them to Nikki" said Yugi trying to persuade Kaiba to join them.

"So what. That's your problem" said Kaiba arrogantly?

"Kaiba you spoilt little rich boy, you never show respect for anyone but yourself" replied Joey angrily while being restrained by Duke and Tristan.

"Uh, Whatever loser anyway I have a over right system all ready installed and I have complete control over this theme park and this building" he explained making Joey furious.

"Seto we have a problem" said Mokuba checking his phone.

"What is it Mokuba?" his older brother said.

"The over right protocol isn't working I guess someone as hacked our systems and changed them" he explained.

"Ok now this is personal" said Kaiba when he turned to Yugi and looked at him in the eye.

"I'll team with you Yugi, but this is the last time, you got it" said Kaiba with an angry tone in his voice.

"Fine Kaiba, Now let's go" replied Yugi, when they made their way towards the dueling arena.

'Don't worry Téa I'm coming to save you' thought Yugi following Kaiba and Mokuba.


	11. Chapter 11: Rise of the Masked Beast

Chapter 11

Rise of the Masked Beast

While the duel continued, Téa drew a card from her deck and said,

"Now Ladies, I summon Witchblade in attack mode, next I end my turn with this card face down" she said when her monster appeared (**ATK/1800 **DEF/1800).

Just then Mai drew a card from her deck and then looked at Serenity and then said,

"Ok now I summon Amazoness Swords woman and attack Diana – Queen of the Forest" she said when her Amazoness attacked with only 1500 attack points.

Just then, Mai's Amazoness Swords Woman was destroyed but then Serenity said,

"Why did you do that Mai?"

"I did that Serenity, because all the damage we would of lost due to our attack goes to them and especially Mia" Mai explained with a smile on her face. Just then Mia and Téa's team Life points dropped to 6800 but Mia's Individual life points dropped to 2800 due to Mai's monsters effect.

**Current Scores – Single Life Points**

Mia (2800), Téa (4000), Serenity (4000), Mai (4000)

**Tag Life Points**

Mia & Téa – (6800) Mai &Serenity – (8000)

When Mai had ended her turn, she looked at Mia, Téa and then turned to Serenity until Mia was furious with Mai and snatched a card from her deck and said,

"Now I activate the Black Girl Ritual card and tribute my Diana-Queen of the Forest, in order to ritual summon my Black Luster Girl in attack mode **(ATK/3000 **DEF/2700)" she said when her monster appeared.

Just then Mia ordered an attack with her new powerful monster on Serenity's Alector, Sovereign of the birds.

Just then Mai revealed her Mirror Wall trap card to protect Serenity's monster, when Black Luster Girls attack points decreased from 3000 to 1500 when the wall appeared in front of Serenity's Alector. A few seconds later Mia's Black Luster Girl was destroyed in doing so, losing 900 Life points dropping their team life points down to 5900 but her own Life points to 1900.

When Mia's monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, she ended her turn.

When Mia's turn came to an end, Serenity drew a card from her deck and began her turn. After she had drawn from her deck, she said,

"Now I attack Witchblade with my Alector, Sovereign of the birds" she ordered when her monster flew high into the sky and attacked Téa's Witchblade. But then Téa said,

"Now I reveal my face down card Shadow Spell" she shouted when chains surrounded Serenity's monster stopping its attack and dropping its attack points from 2400 1700.

"I end my turn" said Serenity when she looked at her chained monster.

Just then Téa looked at the field and drew a card from her deck and said,

"Now I tribute my Melchid the four-faced beast and Witchblade, in order to summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius in attack mode, (**ATK/3300 **DEF/2500) next I activate the spell card remove trap to destroy your Mirror Wall Mai." she said when Mai's Mirror Wall shattered.

When Mai's wall was destroyed, Téa launched an attack on Mai's Harpie Lady Sisters in doing so Mai lost 1050 life points dropping her team's life points down to 6950, but her individual to 2950 when Téa ended her turn.

Just then, the duel went to Mai when Serenity said,

"Mai are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, Serenity, now watch as I turn this duel around" she replied when drawing a card from her deck.

"Now I tribute my Cyber Harpie Lady to summon my Dark Witch in defense mode (ATK/1800 **DEF/1700**), next I activate my monster reborn to bring back my Cyber Harpie in attack mode (**ATK/1800 **DEF/1300) and end my turn" she finished when the duel went back to Mia.

When Mia had drawn a card from her deck she looked at her hand and said,

"Now I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode, and now that my warrior is on the field she gets a power boost for every monster with Amazoness in its name including her own." she explained.

Just then Amazoness Paladin's attack points went from 1700 to 1800 due to her own effect and then when Mia continued with her turn when she said,

"Now I activate my Pot of greed that allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck. Next I activate the spell card Lightning Blade and equip it to my Amazoness Paladin that increases her attack by 700 points" she explained when her monsters attack went from 1800 to 2500. A second or two later Mia ordered her Amazoness Paladin to attack Serenity's Dunames Dark Witch that was destroyed as Serenity lost 700 life points, where she was forced back by the attack when she dropped to one knee. While her team's life points dropped to 6250, but her own dropped down to 3300 where Mia ended her turn.

After Serenity got up and walked back into the duelist zone, she drew a card from her deck to begin her turn when she said,

"Now I activate the spell card Graceful Charity, that allows me to draw three cards and I have to discard two and now I play pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards from my deck" she explained.

"Now I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode (**ATK/1300 **DEF/1400) and now I activate the spell card Cyber Shield and equip it to my Harpie Lady increasing her attack points by 500 (**ATK/1800**) and finally I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpies Pet Dragon, and set 1 card face down and end my turn" she said. Just then a large gust of wind suddenly picked up, when her dragon appeared on her field beside his master. Before the Duel went to Téa, Serenity's dragon attack and defense points increased to (**ATK/2300 **DEF/2500) just as Téa drew a card from her deck.

Meanwhile the others were following Kaiba and Mokuba until they came to a locked door where Kaiba swiped his card shaped pendant and placed the code into the lock as the red light turned to green where the doors opened. After the doors had opened, Kaiba and his brother Mokuba led the way down a long passage way that lead to inside the dueling arena unaware to Nikki and Akiza. When walking down the passageway, Tristan said,

"Impressive Kaiba but where does it lead to?" he asked.

"This leads to the stands and where I will be able to finally meet Nikki and take back my Kaiba Land" replied Kaiba in his normal arrogate self.

A few minutes later, Kaiba and Mokuba opened the security door and walked through to the dueling arena where he saw Ishizu chained and gagged high above the arena floor where Joey ran to the side of the arena and shouted,

"Are you ok Girls?" when Serenity and Mai turned to see Joey and the rest of the gang.

"We're fine Joey" replied Serenity while Nikki was furious to see that they were in the dueling arena.

"It's my turn and now I summon Dark Elf Fighter in attack mode. (**ATK/1500 **DEF/1300) Next I activate the spell card Demon mask and equip it to my fighter" said Téa when an Oni mask placed itself onto her monsters face.

Just then Serenity asked,

"What the hell is that Mask?"

"When this mask is on any of my monsters you cannot declare an attack with any of your monsters and now I attack Mai's Cyber Harpie Lady with my Masked Beast Des Gardius" she ordered while everyone looked on from the sidelines.

"Yug, where did Téa get those cards from?"

"I have a feeling that this is Nikki's doing and I hope Serenity and Mai come through this and rescue Téa and Ishizu" replied Yugi to Joey.

Just then, Téa continued with her attack but as soon she did Serenity revealed her face down card and said,

"Now Mirror Wall activate" she said when her trap activated.


End file.
